テンプレート:Skill infobox german
} | * 20px|link= Schaden}} } | * 20px|link= Schaden vs. Brennen: } }} } | * 20px|link= Explosionsschaden: } }} } | * 20px|link= Geschossschaden: } }} } | * 20px|link= Detonationsschaden: } }} } | * 20px|link= Wellenschaden: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden Stufe 1: } }} } | * 20px|link= Sprungschaden: } }} } | * 20px|link= Landeschaden: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden pro Puls: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden bei Zuständen: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden ohne Zustände: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden pro Zustand: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden 25-50: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden 50-75: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden 75+: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden innerhalb 8: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden innerhalb 16: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden innerhalb 24: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden innerhalb 32: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden 0-400: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden 400-800: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden 800+: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden 0-500: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden 500-1000: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden 1000+: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden: } }} } | * 20px|link= Schaden: } }} } | * 20px|link= Heilung}} } | * 20px|link= Selbst heilen: } }} } | * 20px|link= Verbündete heilen: } }} } | * 20px|link= Heilung pro Zustand: } }} } | * 20px|link= Heilung pro Illusion: } }} } | * 20px|link= Selbstheilung Anfang: } }} } | * 20px|link= Lebenspunkte pro Sekunde: } }} } | * 20px|link= Maximale Leinenreichweite: } }} } | * 20px|link= } | }x }} Blutung ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Blindheit ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Brennen ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Furcht ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Gift ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Immobilisieren ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Kühle ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Schwäche ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= } | }x }} Konfusion ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Verkrüppelung ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= } | }x }} Verwundbarkeit ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Aegis ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Eile ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Lebenskraft/Elan ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= } | }x }} Macht ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Regeneration ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Schutz ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Vergeltung ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Wut ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Regeneration ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Blindheit ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Ausbruch: } }} } | * 20px|link= Rückschlag: } }} } | * 20px|link= Ziehen: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Niederschlag: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Schweben: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Sinken: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Benommenheit: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Betäubung: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Hebt Betäubung auf }} } | * 20px|link= Adrenalin: } }} } | * 20px|link= Kombofeld: } }} } | * 20px|link= Kombo-Ende: } }} } | * 20px|link= Reichweite: } }} } | * 20px|link= Radius: } }} } | * 20px|link= Symbolradius: } }} } | * 20px|link= Wirkungsbereich: } }} } | * 20px|link= Maximale Ziele: } }} } | * 20px|link= Maximale Reichweite: } }} } | * 20px|link= Lebenskraft: }% }} } | * 20px|link= Anzahl Abpraller: } }} } | * 20px|link= Anzahl Angriffe: } }} } | * 20px|link= Anzahl Schläge: } }} } | * 20px|link= Anzahl Pfeile: } }} } | * 20px|link= Distanz: } }} } | * 20px|link= Rückzugsdistanz: } }} } | * 20px|link= Zugdistanz: } }} } | * 20px|link= Dauer: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Unsichtbarkeitsdauer: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Vorhangsdauer: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Klebedauer: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Ölschlickdauer: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Dauer des Heilenden Hauchs: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Blockierdauer: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Klingendauer: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Symboldauer: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Schilddauer: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Rachedauer: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Eile per Hit: } }} } | * 20px|link= Eile Begleiter: } }} } | * 20px|link= Verwundbarkeit per Hit: } }} } | * 20px|link= Verkrüppelung per Hit: } }} } | * 20px|link= Verkrüppelung pro Puls: } }} } | * 20px|link= Blutung pro Puls: } | }x }} } }} } | * 20px|link= Brennen innerhalb 15m: } }} } | * 20px|link= Brennen innerhalb 30m: } }} } | * 20px|link= Brennen innerhalb 45m: } }} } | * 20px|link= Brennen (passiver Effekt): } }} } | * 20px|link= Brennen (aktiver Effekt): } }} } | * 20px|link= } | }x }} Selbstblutung ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= } | }x }} Selbstverwundbarkeit ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Selbstschwächung ( }s) }} } | * 20px|link= Selbstvergiftung: } }} } | * 20px|link= Entfernt Verkrüppelung: } }} } | * 20px|link= Entfernt Bewegungsunfähigkeit: } }} } | * 20px|link= Entfernt Gefroren: } }} } | * 20px|link= Ausbruch-Schleuderdistanz: } }} } | * 20px|link= Selbstrückschlag-Distanz: } }} } | * 20px|link= Rückschlagdistanz: } }} } | * 20px|link= Stabilität: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Passive Regeneration: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Chaosrüstung: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Verzerrung: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Illusion des Lebens: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Lockvogel: }s }} } | * 20px|link= Siegel des Untodes. }} } | * 20px|link= Schnelligkeit: }s }} } | * 20px|link= } | }x }} Lebenspunktgewinn ( }s) }} }} | | | n | y }} }}} | n | | } | }}}}} skills|}} } | }}}}} skills|}} } | }}} | air = Category:Air attunement skills | earth = Category:Earth attunement skills | fire = Category:Fire attunement skills | water = Category:Water attunement skills| }}|}} } | }}}}} skills|}} } | }}} |scepter=Category:Scepter skills |Category:Main-hand }}} skills}}}} } | }}} |none|empty = |focus |shield |torch |warhorn = Category: }}} skills |Category:Off-hand }}} skills}}}} } | Category: }}} skills|}} }|environmental|[[Category: } skills]]|}} }}} | arcane=Category:Arcane skills | aura=Category:Aura skills | backpack kit=Category:Backpack kits | banner=Category:Banner skills | burst | burst skill=Category:Burst skills | cantrip=Category:Cantrip_skills | clone=Category:Clone skills | conjure=Category:Conjure skills | corruption=Category:Corruption skills | dual | dual skill=Category:Dual skills | deception=Category:Deception skills | device kit=Category:Device kits | elixir=Category:Elixir skills | form=Category:Form skills | glamour=Category:Glamour skills | glyph=Category:Glyph skills | intervention=Category:Intervention skills | manipulation=Category:Manipulation skills | mantra=Category:Mantra skills | mark=Category:Mark skills | meditation=Category:Meditation skills | minion=Category:Minion skills | phantasm=Category:Phantasm skills | physical=Category:Physical skills | preparation=Category:Preparation skills | shout=Category:Shout skills }}}|"|}}}} | signet=Category:Signet skills | spectral=Category:Spectral skills | spirit | spirit skill=Category:Spirit skills | spirit weapon=Category:Spirit weapon skills | stance=Category:Stance skills | stealth skill=Category:Stealth skills | stolen skill=Category:Stolen skills | symbol=Category:Symbol skills | tool belt skill=Category:Tool belt skills | trap=Category:Trap skills | turret=Category:Turret skills | ward=Category:Ward skills | weapon kit=Category:Weapon kits | well=Category:Well skills | virtue=Category:Virtues }} }}} | healing= Category:Healing skills | elite= Category:Elite skills | utility= Category:Utility skills | deathshroud= Category:Death Shroud skills | downed= Category:Downed skills | drowning= Category:Drowning skills | downed and drowning= Category:Downed skillsCategory:Drowning skills | monster= Category:Monster skills | pet= Category:Animal companion skills | weapon kit= }}} skills | backpack kit= }}} skills }} }}} | chain=Category:Chain skills | channeled=Category:Channeled skills | charge=Category:Charge skills }} }}} | dark = Category:Dark Field | ethereal = Category:Ethereal Field | fire = Category:Fire Field | ice = Category:Ice Field | light = Category:Light Field | lightning = Category:Lightning Field | poison = Category:Poison Field | smoke = Category:Smoke Field | water = Category:Water Field | blast = Category:Blast Finisher | leap = Category:Leap Finisher | whirl = Category:Whirl Finisher }} }} }} }} } }|Waffe|_ }|Gewehr|Hammer|Kurzbogen|Langbogen|Stab|Großschwert = Beidhändig |Dreizack|Speer|Harpunenschleuder = Unterwasser | = Beidhändig | #default= } < 4 | } | Dual | Haupthand}} | Begleithand}}}}}} }|_ }}} } | ja | _Tarnung | }|Angeschlagen|Ertrinken|Todesschleier=_ }|Waffe= } | | _ } }} }} }}_Icon.png}} } | } }} } | 16px|Initiative cost } }} } | }}} } link= }}}}}} } | ;ジョブ : } | all | common= All | }}}}} |}} } | ; 種族 : }}} |}} } | ;ペット : } | }}} (}}}}})|}}}}}}} |}} } | ;モンスター : }}} |}} } | ;元のスキル : }.png | }.png | Skill.png }}|20|link= }}} } |}} } | weapon= ;武器 : } | }| |axe= Main-hand axe |dagger= Main-hand dagger |mace= Main-hand mace |pistol= Main-hand pistol |scepter= Scepter |sword= Main-hand sword}}}} }| }| }}}} } | } |axe= Off-hand axe |dagger= Off-hand dagger |mace= Off-hand mace |pistol= Off-hand pistol |sword= Off-hand sword |focus=Focus |shield=Shield |torch=Torch |warhorn=Warhorn |none|empty= Off-hand Empty|}}}} } | }}}}} | weapon kit= ; ウェポンキット : }.png | | }} } | backpack kit= ; デバイスキット : }.png | | }} } | environmental = ; 環境武器 :両手武器}}}}} | burst skill = ; Weapon Main-hand }}} | healing = ; Skill bar スロット:ヒーリングスキル | utility = ; Skill bar スロット:ユーティリティスキル | elite = ; Skill bar スロット:エリートスキル | downed = ; Skill bar スロット:ダウンスキル | drowning = ; Skill bar スロット:ドラウニングスキル | downed and drowning = ;Skill bar スロット:ダウンスキル ドラウニングスキル | deathshroud =; Skill bar スロット: デス・シュラウド | pet = ; Skill bar スキルバー:ペットスキル | mechanic = ; Skill bar スロット:ジョブ固有 | monster = ; Skill bar スロット:モンスタースキル }} }| |}} }| engineer | } | healing | ; ツールベルト : }.png | | }} }|}} } | utility | ; ツールベルト : }.png | | }} }|}} |}} } | ; 属性: }}}}} } | ;Activity :}}}}} } | ;スキルタイプ :}}}| }| }}}| }}} }} } | ; Skill type アクティブ : }}} | chain = チェイン | channeled | hold = チャネリング | charge = チャージ | animal companion skill = ペットスキル }}}} }| }|weapon| ; Unlocked by : } x }.png | | }} } |}} |}} } | ;シーケンス : }.png | | }} } | → }.png | | }} }} } | → }.png | | }}}}}} } | ;コンボ : }}} | dark = ダークフィールド | ethereal = エセリアルフィールド | fire = ファイアフィールド | ice = アイスフィールド | light = ライトフィールド | lightning = ライトニングフィールド | poison = ポイズンフィールド | smoke = スモークフィールド | water = ウォーターフィールド | blast = ブラストフィニッシャー | leap = リープフィニッシャー | projectile = プロジェクタイル | whirl = ワールフィニッシャー }}}} } | ; : }}} | projectile = プロジェクタイル }}}} } ="margin-top:1em"> } }} Verwendung Diese Vorlage wird zur Darstellung und Kategorisierung auf Fertigkeitenseiten verwendet. Parameter Allgemeine ;name : Name der Fertigkeit, wie im Spiel, Klammern wie im Seiten- bzw. Weiterleitungstitel, um Einzigartigkeit herzustellen - kann also mit ausgefüllt werden, von Kettenfertigkeiten abgesehen. ;anzeigename : Name der Fertigkeit, wie im Spiel, ohne Klammern. Nur nötig, wenn es vom name-Parameter abweicht. ;nummer : Position in der Fertigkeitenleiste (für Fertigkeit 1-5, für die F-Tasten ebenfalls 1-4) ;position : Waffe (Standardwert) : Klassenmechanik (Fertigkeiten F1-F4) : Heilung, Unterstützung, Elite : Angeschlagen, Ertrinken, Angeschlagen und Ertrinken : Todesschleier ;klasse : Ausgeschriebener Klassenname, wenn für bestimmte Klassen ;volk : Ausgeschriebener Name des Volkes, wenn nur für bestimmte Völker ;waffe, waffe2 : Ausgeschriebener Waffenname, wenn nur für bestimmte Waffen verfügbar : waffe2 wird benötigt für die Fertigkeit auf dem dritten Fertigkeitenplatz für Diebe. ;tier-familie ;tier-spezies : Für Tiergefährtenfertigkeiten, Familie und/oder Spezies, die diese Fertigkeit ergibt. ;einstimmung : Name der benötigten Einstimmung: Feuer, Wasser, Luft, Erde ;getarnt : ja, wenn diese eine Dieb-Waffenfertigkeit ist, die nur im getarnten Zustand verfügbar ist ;umgebung : Wenn nicht angegeben, beides. Sonst entweder nur Land oder nur Wasser ;typ, typ2 : Fertigkeitentyp; alles was am Anfang der Beschreibung in einer anderen Farbe geschrieben ist. Bei Siegeln wird nur Siegel und nicht Siegel aktiv/passiv geschrieben. ;ursprung : Gibt die Fertigkeit an, die benutzt oder ausgerüstet sein muss, um diese Fertigket zu erzeugen. : Wird z.B. bei Ingenieursrucksäcken, oder beschworenen Waffen oder Transformationen angegeben. Metadaten und Effekte ;beschreibung : Text aus dem Ingametooltip ;fertigkeitspunkte : Benötigte Anzahl an Fertigkeitspunkten zur Freischaltung ;initiative : Initiativkosten nach Tooltip ;aufladezeit ;wirkzeit : Es gibt Fertigkeiten, die (wie man in GW sagen würde) eine Aktion sind, und solche, die keine sind. Effekte Für jeden Effekt, den die Fertigkeit in ihrem Tooltip auflistet, gibt es einen eigenen Parameter, der genauso heißt wie der Effekt in Kleinbuchstaben (Leerzeichen durch _ ersetzen). * Zustände, z.B. brennen = 3 für "Brennen: 3s" * Segen, z.B. macht = 3 für "Macht: 3s" * Statuseffekte, z.B. sinken = 2 für "Sinken: 2s" * Kombofeld & Kombo-Ende, z.B. kombofeld = Brennen * Schaden, Heilung, Dauer, Reichweite, Betäubung aufheben Wenn ein Effekt keine zusätzlichen Parameter wie Dauer, Entfernung hat, sondern einfach nur existiert oder nicht, dann wird als Wert einfach „ja“ genommen: betäubung aufheben = ja. Sonstige ;kategorisierung : nein, wenn keine gewünscht. Sollte auf allen Seiten außerhalb des Hauptnamensraums Standard sein. ;icon : Für einen von NAME Icon.png abweichenden Dateinamen, nur in Ausnahmefällen benutzen. Kategorie:Vorlage Infobox